Le pouvoir de l'enfant de l'eau
by sakura007
Summary: Et si Iruka n'était pas celui que tout le monde croit? Et s'il avait adopté Naruto comme petitfrère et lui avait appris à se battre? Les choses seraient maintenant bien différentes.Slash
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon absence mais je suis interdite d'ordinateur pour encore quelques semaines, j'ai réussi à voler la clef d'internet en douce donc je vais poster tout ce que je peux et j'essayerais de la reprendre plus tard pour le reste.

Je suis désolé pour vos reviews, je les ai lu mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre pour le moment. Je remercie simplement tout le monde et m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente.

Bonne lecture. Sakura007

**Titre :** Le pouvoir de l'enfant de l'eau 

**Auteur :** Sakura007

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure/Action/Slash

**Couple(s) :** plus tard

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à l'exception de quelques uns, et sont la propriété de Kishimoto.

**Détails : **Cette histoire est presque un UA puisque de nombreuses choses vont différées de la véritable histoire comme les morts, les techniques...__

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

La lune était si belle, rouge comme le sang qui coulait à flots du corps à ses pieds, sans nuages à l'horizon, les étoiles brillaient comme jamais et il avait déjà pu voir plusieurs étoiles filantes. Il détacha le bandeau frontal barré du bras du mort avant de se diriger en courant vers son village, où devait sûrement l'attendre le 3ème Hokage malgré qu'il soit si tard. Il pénétra en silence dans le bureau du Hokage, trouvant le vieillard derrière sa boule de cristal comme toujours, et déposa le bandeau tâché de sang sur le bureau.

« Beau travail Iruka, comme toujours. » sourit gentiment l'Hokage.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Puis-je aller me reposer, je dois donner mes cours demain. » demanda Iruka avant de disparaître sans bruit après un signe de l'Hokage.

Sandaime attrapa le bandeau et le déposa dans une boîte, contenant les détails du ninja qui venait d'être tué après avoir trahi son village, avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Umino Iruka, chuunin, était le plus jeune professeur de l'Académie, à seulement 16 ans, il s'occupait déjà de l'éducation des futurs ninjas de Konoha. Il s'approchait de l'Académie, un sourire aux lèvres quand il repéra un garçon sur une balançoire, les cheveux blonds et des moustaches sur les joues, permettant à Iruka de reconnaître celui qui abritait Kyubi, l'assassin de ses parents, Naruto Uzumaki.

« Que fais-tu tout seul ici ? » demanda Iruka en s'approchant du blond.

Naruto releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il était profondément surpris que quelqu'un daigne lui adresser la parole. Iruka comprit immédiatement que c'était sûrement le cas, la très grande majorité des adultes abhorrait le garçon juste parce qu'il portait Kyubi en lui.

« Personne ne veux s'entraîner avec moi. » répondit timidement Naruto, jetant un regard rapide vers un groupe d'enfants un peu plus loin.

Iruka fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de faire un grand sourire au blond.

« Rejoins moi ici après les cours, je te promets de t'aider à t'entraîner. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda le blond, une lueur d'espoir dans ses profonds yeux bleus.

« Evidemment, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. » sourit Iruka avant de passer une main dans les cheveux rebelles de Naruto et de se diriger vers sa classe.

« Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda Iruka en se rendant à son bureau, écoutant les élèves répondre en cœur.

* * *

Il sortit de l'Académie avec un gros soupir de soulagement, il était peut-être plus fort que la grande majorité des juunins de Konoha mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'une journée avec des enfants ninjas était épuisante. Il retourna à l'endroit où il avait croisé Naruto la première fois et eut un petit sourire triste en le voyant installé au même endroit que le matin.

« Tu es vraiment venu. » sourit Naruto en descendant de la balançoire pour lui serrer la taille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger avant d'aller t'entraîner ? » demanda Iruka.

« Ramen ! » s'écria Naruto.

Iruka rigola légèrement avant de suivre Naruto vers son restaurant préféré, Ichiraku, ignorant les regards haineux dirigés vers Naruto et ceux incrédules dirigés vers sa propre personne.

« Tu sais… » commença Naruto après avoir commandé deux bols de ramen.

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que les gens te voient avec moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils ne m'apprécient pas trop. Ils pourraient finir par te détester aussi. » termina Naruto.

« Heureusement que je ne m'en fais pas pour ma réputation alors, hein ? » rigola Iruka en commandant à son tour un bol de ramen.

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire avant de commencer à manger ses ramens, suivit rapidement par Iruka. Quand ils eurent terminé, Iruka emmena Naruto dans son coin d'entraînement préféré, une clairière près de laquelle coulait une petite rivière.

« Voici mon coin d'entraînement secret. » sourit Iruka.

« Waouh, c'est super beau. Tu crois que j'arriverais à pêcher des poissons pour ce soir ? » demanda Naruto.

« Je t'aiderais. » dit Iruka avant de poser plusieurs armes par terre.

« Alors Naruto, est-ce que tu… » commença Iruka avant de se relever brusquement, sentant deux chakras arriver à toute vitesse vers eux.

Il attrapa Naruto par le bras et le tira derrière lui, il sortit un kunai et attendit quelques secondes avant que les deux ninjas ne fassent leur entrée dans la clairière, leurs bandeaux originaire du village caché de la pluie barré.

« On a de la chance aujourd'hui. » ricana le premier.

« Un chuunin et un gamin, ça va être du gâteau. » ajouta le deuxième.

Iruka repoussa Naruto loin de lui et s'élança vers les deux ninjas ennemis, ses yeux à présent aussi rouges que le sang et ses cheveux détachés. D'un geste de poignet, le premier ninja tomba, la gorge tranchée et les yeux encore ouverts sous le choc ; le deuxième tenta de prendre Naruto en otage mais Iruka fut plus rapide, passant son katana de glace au travers du corps du deuxième ninja, les éclaboussant de sang, lui et Naruto. Il s'accroupit au niveau du corps de chacun des ninjas et récupéra leurs bandeaux, mémorisant immédiatement leur visage, il exécuta ensuite un nouveau jutsu et attendit l'arrivée des anbus ou de juunins. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant un Naruto plus choqué que jamais et entreprit de lui laver le visage avec un mouchoir.

« C'est ton œuvre Iruka ? » soupira une jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés et aux yeux marron très clairs, un tatouage en forme de trois virgules dans le cou.

« Heureusement pour moi qu'ils n'avaient même pas le niveau de chuunin, hein Anko ?! Sinon, j'aurais eu du mal à protéger Naruto. » répondit Iruka, les cheveux de nouveau attachés et les yeux de nouveau vert foncé.

« Ils étaient pourtant classés niveau A dans le Bingo Book. » intervint un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bruns, avec une barbe, une cigarette dans la bouche.

« Ils ont sûrement fait une méprise à leur sujet, Asuma san. » sourit gentiment Iruka.

« En tout cas, tu as fait ça rapidement, des coups nets et précis, même pas une blessure pour toi ou le gamin. » ajouta un anbu aux cheveux argentés.

« Pourriez-vous remettre leurs bandeaux au 3ème ? J'aimerais bien qu'on puisse aller se laver avant de faire un rapport. » demanda Iruka, ignorant l'anbu qu'il connaissait de vue, Hatake Kakashi.

« Aucun problème. » approuva Anko avec un regard moqueur dirigé vers Kakashi tandis qu'Iruka prenait Naruto dans ses bras et disparaissait vers son appartement.

* * *

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dégoûté d'être ninja. » déclara Iruka en remplissant sa baignoire.

« Au contraire, j'aimerais être aussi fort que toi Iruka sensei…pour pouvoir devenir Hokage et montrer à tous que je vaux vraiment quelque chose. » s'écria Naruto, un poing en l'air.

« Je suis sûr que tu le deviendras un jour, si tu t'entraînes régulièrement. » sourit Iruka, commençant à enlever gentiment les vêtements du plus jeune avant de le faire glisser dans l'eau.

« C'est marrant mais tu agis comme un grand-frère. » rigola Naruto.

Iruka rougit violemment devant la remarque, faisant encore plus rire Naruto, avant de frotter le dos du blond pour cacher ses joues rouges. Il installa ensuite Naruto dans la cuisine, un plat de ramen devant lui, et prit une douche rapide avant de se rendre au bureau du 3ème Hokage.

« Alors ? »

« Je m'apprêtais à entraîner Naruto quand j'ai senti deux chakras ennemis, je les attendu puis je les ai tué quand ils nous ont attaqué. » raconta Iruka.

« Et Naruto ? » questionna Sandaime.

« Il mange encore des ramens. » sourit Iruka.

« C'est bien que tu t'occupes de lui, il n'a que 9 ans et pourtant tout le village le méprise alors qu'il nous a tous sauvé en prenant le démon renard en lui. » soupira le 3ème.

« En fait…j'aimerais bien savoir si...peut-être… » commença Iruka.

« C'est rare de te voir rougir quand tu es dans mon bureau. » sourit Sandaime, faisant rougir Iruka encore plus.

« Naruto pourrait peut-être devenir mon petit-frère. » déclara Iruka d'une traite.

« C'est une bonne idée ! Veux-tu qu'il prenne ton nom ? » questionna Sandaime.

« Non, je pense que ce serait mieux s'il gardait son nom de famille. » répondit Iruka.

« Parle lui et quand vous serez prêts tous les deux, venez dans mon bureau, les papiers seront près. » sourit Sandaime.

* * *

Iruka ne savait pas vraiment comment demander ça à Naruto, il pouvait affronter n'importe quel ninja et il n'arrivait même pas à affronter un gamin de 9 ans.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait le vieux ? » demanda Naruto, installé dans le canapé.

« En fait, il faut que je te demande quelque chose Naruto…je sais qu'on se connaît que depuis aujourd'hui mais j'aimerais savoir si…si tu voulais devenir mon petit-frère. » répondit Iruka, les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate.

« Vraiment ? J'aurais une famille ? Je ne serais plus jamais tout seul ? » s'exclama Naruto, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui aux trois questions. » sourit Iruka avant de se faire tacler au sol, un garçon blond agrippé à son cou.

« Quand ? » questionna Naruto.

« Quand tu veux. » rigola Iruka.

« Maintenant c'est possible ? » demanda Naruto avec un air de chien battu.

Iruka rigola encore plus fort et passa ses bras autour de Naruto pour les ramener dans le bureau du troisième Hokage, qui avait déjà prévu tous les papiers en sachant que Naruto accepterait tout de suite.

* * *

« Comment il t'a ignoré. » se moqua Anko en fixant Kakashi malgré son masque d'anbu.

« Ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi faible que des chuunins, et pourtant Iruka sensei a réussi à les battre. » marmonna Asuma en se penchant sur l'un des corps.

« Iruka faisait partie de mon équipe de genins, vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais il est passé chuunin à seulement 9 ans, juste après l'attaque de Kyubi. Il était plus fort que le troisième membre de l'équipe et moi réunis. » déclara Anko.

« C'était pour ça que tu était aussi surprise quand tu as su qu'il était toujours chuunin ? » questionna Asuma.

« Je dis peut-être des bêtises mais je suis persuadée que ces deux là avaient au minimum le niveau juunin. » soupira Anko.

« Ca ne sert à rien de trop réfléchir dessus, vous pouvez disposer des corps. » ordonna Kakashi avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

« Je crois qu'il est vexé. » pouffa Anko.

« Personne ne l'a jamais ignoré comme ça. » ajouta Asuma avant de faire brûler le corps.

* * *

« Naruto…ton examen commence dans 10 minutes, tu es sûr que tu es prêt ? » demanda Iruka, examinant le blond sous toutes les coutures.

« T'inquiètes pas Iruka nii-san, je vais leur montrer à tous à quel point on peut être fort en s'entraînant avec toi. » répondit Naruto.

« Dans ce cas, on se rejoint à l'Académie et tâche de ne pas échouer. » souffla Iruka avant de disparaître.

« Aucune chance. » marmonna Naruto avant de se diriger vers l'Académie et d'attendre son tour.

« UZUMAKI NARUTO ! »

Naruto souffla un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la salle où l'attendait Iruka et Mizuki sensei, il écouta Mizuki lui demander de faire trois clones de lui-même et il souffla de soulagement. Le multi-clonage avait toujours été sa technique la plus laborieuse mais l'arrivée d'Iruka dans sa vie avait tout changé, il lui avait même appris une technique secrète, lui permettant de faire apparaître 1000 clones, aussi consistants que l'original.

Il se concentra rapidement sur son chakra et effectua rapidement les signes, faisant apparaître cinq clones autour de lui.

« RECU ! » déclara Mizuki sensei avant de lui remettre son bandeau, qu'il attacha directement autour de son front après avoir retiré ses lunettes.

Naruto salua rapidement ses deux senseis avant de partir en courant vers le bureau du 3ème Hokage.

« T'as vu ça le vieux ? » sourit Naruto en montrant son bandeau du pouce.

« Tu pourras remercier Iruka pour son entraînement, hein ? » pouffa Sandaime.

« Evidemment ! Mais dis-moi le vieux, pourquoi nii-san est toujours chuunin alors qu'il est le ninja le plus fort que j'ai jamais vu ? » demanda Naruto.

« Parce qu'Iruka est l'arme secrète de Konoha ! » sourit Sandaime.

Naruto hocha la tête et disparut dans un nuage de poussière assez épais pour faire tousser Sandaime plusieurs minutes.

« Pas encore au point. » rigola Sandaime.

* * *

« L'équipe 7 sera composée d'Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura et Uchiwa Sasuke… » déclara Iruka, lisant sa liste.

« Pourquoi je suis obligé d'être avec Sasuke ? Tout le monde sait bien que je suis meilleur que lui. » gronda Naruto.

« Parce que tu as séché tous les tests et que, par conséquent, tu as les pires notes de la classe. » répliqua Iruka avant de continuer à donner les compositions des équipes.

Deux heures plus tard, seuls l'équipe 7 et Iruka étaient encore présents dans l'Académie attendant le nouveau sensei de l'équipe de genins. Naruto en eut rapidement assez et positionna un tampon plein de craie au-dessus de la porte tandis que Sakura regardait attentivement de Naruto qui souriait en se rasseyant à Iruka sensei qui faisait comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

« C'est un juunin, il ne tombera pas dans ce piège enfantin. » renifla Sasuke.

Comme pour le contredire, la porte s'ouvrit et le tampon tomba sur la tête d'un juunin aux cheveux argentés, provoquant un nuage de fumée blanche. Iruka ne savait pas s'il fallait en rigoler ou en pleurer, le juunin n'avait pas l'air très motivé pour enseigner à une équipe de genins.

« Bien les enfants, la première impression que vous me donnez est vraiment…très mauvaise. » sourit Kakashi sous son masque.

« Bien…maintenant que votre nouveau sensei est arrivé, je vous laisse. » déclara Iruka avant de prendre ses papiers et de se diriger vers la porte.

« A ce soir Iruka nii-san ! » salua Naruto.

« Bonne journée Iruka sensei. » salua à son tour Sakura tandis que Sasuke se contenta d'un signe d'un signe de tête.

« Nii-san ? » répéta Kakashi en regardant Naruto après qu'Iruka soit parti.

« Iruka est mon grand-frère. » sourit Naruto, une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

« Je vois. Suivez moi tous les trois. » ordonna Kakashi.

* * *

Iruka s'apprêtait à se rendre au bureau des missions quand il fut interrompu par une assemblée de juunins et chuunins autour du 3ème Hokage.

« Il faut qu'on le retrouve. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec le rouleau de techniques interdites. » déclara le père de Choji.

« Qui a volé ce rouleau ? » demanda Iruka, ses yeux virant entre le rouge et le vert.

« Mizuki ! » soupira Sandaime.

Iruka hocha la tête et disparut immédiatement, se dirigeant vers la forêt où il arriva à temps pour empêcher le blond de tuer un de ses jeunes élèves, se prenant un gigantesque shuriken dans le dos.

« Iruka sensei…Mizuki sensei…il veut me tuer parce que je l'ai vu. » pleura le garçon de 8 ans.

Iruka retira rapidement le shuriken de son dos et malaxa un peu de son chakra pour arrêter l'hémorragie et refermer sa blessure au maximum.

« Es-tu devenu fou Mizuki ? » gronda Iruka, les cheveux à présent détachés mais les yeux oscillant toujours entre le vert et le rouge.

« Tu n'imagines même pas le pouvoir que je pourrais acquérir en apprenant les techniques de ce rouleau. Je deviendrais invinsible ! » ricana Mizuki.

« Imbécile. » cracha Iruka, les yeux à présent totalement rouges.

D'un signe de la main, il apparut derrière Mizuki pour lui donner un violent coup de pied dans le dos et l'envoyer s'écraser dans un arbre.

« Tu n'es qu'un chuunin, tu ne devrais pas être aussi puissant ! » s'exclama Mizuki en se relevant difficilement.

« Si je suis toujours chuunin, c'est avant tout par choix. » répliqua Iruka, avant d'effectuer une autre série de signes, qui n'eut aucun effet visible.

« On dirait que je t'ai surestimé finalement. Même pas capable de réussir ses techniques ? » se moqua Mizuki.

Le blond tenta d'attraper un nouveau shuriken dans son dos quand il se rendit compte qu'il était paralysé et donc à la merci d'Iruka. Celui-ci s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui trancher la gorge quand il sentit plusieurs chakras arriver dans sa direction, il se rattacha les cheveux et se concentra légèrement pour que ses yeux rouges redeviennent verts puis il prit son élève dans ses bras et attendit l'arrivée des « secours ».

« Tout va bien Iruka sensei ? Rien de cassé ? » demanda un juunin nouvellement promu sensei d'une équipe de genins, Kurenai, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés et aux yeux rouges.

« Tout va bien, il est paralysé, je vous le laisse. » répondit Iruka avec un petit sourire.

« S'il-vous-plaît, Iruka sensei s'est prit un shuriken dans le dos pour me protéger. » s'écria le garçon en se rendant compte qu'Iruka n'allait pas être amené à l'hôpital.

« Alors comme ça tu comptais rentrer tranquillement rentré chez toi en étant blessé ?! » intervint Gai Maito en lui prenant le garçon des bras pour le poser à terre et s'occuper de lui retirer son haut.

« Je vais bien Maito san, je connais plusieurs techniques de guérison… » commença Iruka.

« Je dois avouer que c'est un beau travail, à ce rythme là, tu n'auras même pas à une cicatrice ou alors une très légère. » l'interrompit Kurenai en passant son doigt sur sa peau encore à vif.

« C'est les médic-ninjas qui seraient heureux de t'avoir avec eux, Iruka sensei. » rigola Gai en regardant le brun remettre son haut.

* * *

« Bon, on va commencer par les présentations. » décida Kakashi.

« Quels genres de truc vous voulez savoir ? » demanda Sakura.

« Ce que vous voulez. Ce que vous aimez. Ce que vous détestez…vos rêves pour l'avenir, vos loisirs, les trucs classiques quoi ! » répondit Kakashi.

« He m'sieur ! Hé m'sieur ! Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par vous, non ? » suggéra Naruto.

« C'est vrai ça…vous avez l'air louche en plus… » approuva Sakura.

« Quoi…moi ? Et bien, je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste, ça ne vous regarde pas. Des rêves pour l'avenir…bof, je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Quand à mes loisirs, ils sont divers et variés, voilà. » se présenta Kakashi.

« Super ! On est bien avancés avec ça…Tout ce qu'on a appris, c'est son nom… » marmonna Sakura.

« Allez ! A votre tour, maintenant ! On commence par la droite. » décida Kakashi.

« Ben moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! J'adore les ramens et Iruka nii-san. Ce que je déteste, c'est les trois minutes d'attente après avoir versé l'eau chaude dans le récipient et ceux qui font du mal à nii-san. Mon rêve pour le futur…c'est de surpasser tous les Hokages !! Comme ça, le village tout entier sera bien obligé de reconnaître mon existence !! Mon passe-temps favori c'est de faire des farces et m'entraîner avec Iruka nii-san. » déclara Naruto.

_On dirait bien que rester avec Umino Iruka lui a fait un bien fou._

« Au suivant !! »

« Sasuke Uchiwa. Il y a plein de choses que je déteste, mais très peu que j'aime. Mon rêve pour l'avenir…je préfère le garder pour moi. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai plutôt un objectif : rétablir l'honneur de ma famille…et tuer un certain homme. »

_Evidemment !_

« Bien…et pour finir, à la demoiselle… »

« Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Ce que j'aime…enfin…celui que j'aime, c'est…hmm…je ne sais pas sije peux dire mes rêves pour l'avenir…il est un peu tôt…Kyaaaa !!! En tout cas…je déteste Naruto !!! Mes loisirs sont… »

_Les filles de son âge pense plus au grand amour qu'au ninpo._

« Ok !! Ca suffit pour les présentations. Dès demain, nous commencerons les missions. Pour commencer, nous allons faire un petit exercice, juste tous les quatre. » annonça Kakashi.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Naruto.

« Une épreuve de survie. » répondit Kakashi.

« A quoi rime cette épreuve ? On ne devait pas remplir des missions ? Des épreuves, on en a déjà passé plein à l'école ! » répliqua Sakura.

« Ce n'est pas une épreuve ordinaire. C'est moi que vous devrez affronter. » déclara Kakashi en rigolant.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça, Kakashi sensei ? » s'enquit Sakura.

« Sachez que sur les 27 élèves diplômés de cette année, seulement 9 d'entre eux pourront devenir genins. Les 18 restants devront retourner à l'école. Autrement dit, il s'agit d'une épreuve hyper-sélective dont le taux d'échec est supérieur à 66 ! » expliqua Kakashi.

« C'est complètement débile ! Ce foutu diplôme ne sert donc à rien ? » s'énerva Naruto.

« Trêve de bavardage ! C'est moi qui jugerai demain si, oui ou non, vous êtes sélectionnés ! Apportez votre équipement de ninjas et surtout venez à jeun…sinon vous risquez de vomir votre petit-déjeuner !!! » déclara Kakashi avant de leurs donner des renseignements sur une feuille puis de disparaître.

* * *

**Voilà!!!! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié. Reviews please!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je suis désolé, j'ai toujours des pb avec mon ordi donc je ne peux pas repondre aux reviews, ce qui ne veux pas dire que je ne les ai pas lues et qu'elles ne m'ont pas fait plaisir.**_

**_En ce qui concerne mes autres fics, nouvelles en cours d'écriture et anciennes, je n'arrête rien, je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire un nouveau chapitre à toutes mes fics._**

**_Sachez juste que je pars en vacances pendant 2 semaines et que je posterais donc surement 1 ou 2 semaines après. _**

**_Bisoux! Sakura007_**_

* * *

« Sachez que sur les 27 élèves diplômés de cette année, seulement 9 d'entre eux pourront devenir genins. Les 18 restants devront retourner à l'école. Autrement dit, il s'agit d'une épreuve hyper-sélective dont le taux d'échec est supérieur à 66 ! » expliqua Kakashi._

_« C'est complètement débile ! Ce foutu diplôme ne sert donc à rien ? » s'énerva Naruto._

_« Trêve de bavardage ! C'est moi qui jugerai demain si, oui ou non, vous êtes sélectionnés ! Apportez votre équipement de ninjas et surtout venez à jeun…sinon vous risquez de vomir votre petit-déjeuner !!! » déclara Kakashi avant de leurs donner des renseignements sur une feuille puis de disparaître._

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

« Nii-san !!!!!!! Tu sais que Kakashi va nous faire passer un test et si on ne le réussis, on retourne à l'Académie. C'est horrible, tu ne trouves pas ?! » s'écria Naruto quand Iruka rentra dans l'appartement.

« Mais tu vas réussir, n'est-pas ?! » sourit Iruka.

« Evidemment. » sourit à son tour Naruto avant de préparer la table.

Les deux ninjas mangèrent en silence avant d'aller se coucher ; Naruto fut réveillé de bonne heure le lendemain matin par Iruka qui le secoua légèrement.

« Je t'ai préparé un bon petit-déjeuner. » sourit Iruka.

« Kakashi sensei nous a dit de venir à jeun car nous pourrions vomir nos repas. » déclara Naruto.

« Non sens, je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'un ninja doit manger avant de partir en mission alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger ça. » répliqua Iruka, les sourcils froncés.

Naruto hocha plusieurs fois la tête et entama directement son petit-déjeuner sans se retenir davantage, Iruka cuisinait tellement bien que personne ne pouvait se retenir après y avoir goûté. Quand il eut tout terminé, Naruto plaça ses plats dans l'évier, salua Iruka et partit en courant vers le point de rendez-vous.

« Pauvre Naruto. Il ne sait pas encore que Kakashi ne se montrera pas avant de les avoir fait attendre plusieurs heures. » sourit gentiment Iruka avant de se préparer et de se diriger vers l'Académie.

* * *

Quand Naruto arriva, il put constater qu'il était le premier sur les lieux, il s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre et sortit la dague qui lui avait offert Iruka pour son douzième anniversaire, une dague magnifique dont la lame était d'un bleu étincelant et la garde noire avec des liserés bleu nuit.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un idiot comme toi possédait une arme comme ça. » commenta Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« C'est toi l'abruti ! C'est Iruka nii-san qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire, c'est lui qui l'a faite. » expliqua Naruto après avoir retrouvé son calme.

« Tu es en train de me dire que cette arme est une création d'Iruka sensei ? » s'exclama Sasuke, trop choqué pour le cacher.

« Nii-san a beaucoup de dons cachés. » sourit Naruto en faisant tourner l'arme dans sa main.

« Tu sais t'en servir ou elle sert juste de décoration ? » se moqua Sasuke, sans méchanceté.

« Iruka nii-san m'a appris à m'en servir, il m'a dit qu'elle avait des propriétés uniques car il a utilisé son chakra pour la créer. » raconta Naruto.

« Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de devenir forgeron plutôt que ninja... » commença Sasuke, avant de s'arrêter brusquement en sentant un objet froid contre sa gorge.

« Tu ne pourrais même pas toucher nii-san dans un combat de ninja alors arrête de te moquer de lui ou je te tue. » gronda Naruto.

« Naruto !!!!!!!!! Enlève immédiatement cette arme du cou de Sasuke kun ! » hurla Sakura en arrivant en courant.

Naruto lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de ranger la dague et de faire un sourire éblouissant à la jeune fille quand elle arriva à leurs côtés, se prenant tout de même une bonne claque pour avoir osé menacer son Sasuke chéri.

Sasuke, quant à lui, jetait des regards en coin au blond, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un cancre pareil puisse parvenir à poser une quelconque lame sur sa gorge.

* * *

« Salut les jeunes ! En forme ? » demanda Kakashi en arrivant.

« Vous êtes en retard ! » crièrent Sakura et Naruto.

« Ok ! Il sonnera à midi pile. » déclara Kakashi en posant un réveil sur un tronc d'arbre, ignorant les cris de ses possibles élèves.

« J'ai deux clochettes, vous devez vous en emparer avant midi. Ceux qui n'auront pas réussi à me prendre une clochette d'ici là seront privés de déjeuner. Ils seront ligotés autour des fûts, et je mangerai juste sous leur nez, compris ? Je n'ai que deux clochettes, par conséquent, il y en aura forcément un de vous trois qui sautera le repas. Et surtout ceux qui n'auront pas de clochettes seront recalés. Il y en a donc au moins un d'entre vous qui retournera astiquer les bancs de l'école. Vous pouvez utilisez vos armes, il faudra vous battre sérieusement pour réussir. » expliqua Kakashi.

« Mais on risque de vous tuer ! » s'exclama Sakura.

« C'est vrai…vu comme vous êtes empoté. » ajouta Naruto.

« C'est marrant comme c'est toujours les cancres qui la ramènent. » commenta Kakashi.

Naruto sentit la colère monter en lui, il sortit sa dague et s'apprêta à s'élancer sur lui quand il le sentit malaxer son chakra, il effectua le plus rapidement possible quelques signes et quand Kakashi disparut pour réapparaître derrière Naruto, ce fut un clone qu'il trouva à sa place, Naruto se trouvant un peu plus loin, un sourire aux lèvres et sa dague toujours en main.

« Astucieux ! On voit que tu as eu un bon sensei. » fit remarquer Kakashi.

« Maintenant que vous me prenez tous au sérieux, on commence ! Prêts…Partez ! »

Il regarda attentivement autour de lui et constata que malgré toute attente, les trois étaient bien cachés. Il arrivait toujours à distinguer le chakra de Sakura mais le chakra de Sasuke et celui de Naruto étaient bien cachés. Il ne se posa pas de questions pour Sasuke qui avait reçu un entraînement très jeune par son clan mais Naruto était une autre histoire, il se demandait comment diable Iruka sensei avait pu réussir à enseigner tant de techniques au blond alors qu'il n'était que chuunin. De plus, la dague qu'avait Naruto dans les mains était tant une arme d'une efficacité mortelle grâce au ckakra qui était mélangé à l'intérieur qu'une œuvre d'art. Il décida de s'occuper d'abord de Sakura avec un petit sort d'illusion qui la fit hurler.

« J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort sur l'illusion. » commenta Kakashi.

Il fut également surpris de constater que c'était Sasuke qui avait attaqué en premier et non Naruto, toujours bien caché. Le jeune Uchiwa avait un bon taijutsu et connaissait plusieurs jutsus redoutables comme le katon malgré que la boule ne soit pas assez grosse et le feu pas encore assez chaud, il avait même dû ranger son livre pour se battre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa son pied dans une flaque d'eau qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une erreur, il utilisa immédiatement doton et emprisonna Sasuke dans le sol avant d'être complètement bloqué par l'eau qui remontait doucement le long de son corps pour l'immobiliser.

« Et bien…Iruka avait raison, cette technique utilise bien trop de chakra pour le moment. » commenta Naruto en apparaissant dans le champ de vision de Kakashi, de la sueur sur le corps et le visage crispé dans la concentration, il s'apprêtait à attraper l'une des deux clochettes quand Kakashi rompit le jutsu et que le réveil sonna.

« Oh non ! J'y étais presque ! » ragea Naruto.

« Naruto…comment connais-tu ce jutsu ? » questionna Kakashi, ignorant les mots rageurs du blond.

« C'est Iruka nii-san qui me l'a appris au cas où j'avais besoin d'immobiliser l'ennemi mais je n'arrive pas encore à la maîtriser alors que nii-san peut l'utiliser des heures sans se fatiguer. » soupira Naruto.

« Je vois. » dit simplement Kakashi en pensant qu'encore une fois, Iruka sensei avait réussi à l'étonner.

Il soupira et décida de penser au chuunin un peu plus tard et il attacha Sakura et Sasuke aux fûts.

« Franchement, je pense qu'aucun de vous trois n'a besoin de retourner à l'école. » commenta Kakashi, regardant Naruto et Sakura sourirent de joie tandis que Sasuke esquissait un petit sourire légèrement arrogant du point de vue de l'argenté.

« Ca veut dire que tous les trois… » commença Sakura.

« Voilà c'est exactement ça, tous les trois, vous ne pourrez jamais devenir ninjas ! » termina Kakashi.

« Quoi ? » hurlèrent Sakura et Naruto d'une même voix.

« Vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber, vous ne possédez pas la mentalité pour devenir ninja. » ajouta Kakashi.

« Et quelle est cette mentalité ? » questionna Sakura.

« L'esprit d'équipe…si vous m'aviez attaqué tous les trois ensembles, vous auriez peut-être eu une chance d'attraper une clochette. Au lieu de ça, Sakura, tu ne te préoccupais que de Sasuke, te fichant complètement du sort de Naruto…Sasuke, tu as considéré les deux autres comme des boulets alors tu as agi en solo…pareil pour Naruto…cette épreuve est faite pour semer la zizanie dans une équipe. Sakura, et si je te disais de tuer Naruto ou je tues Sasuke, que ferais-tu ? » répondit Kakashi.

« Je vais vous laisser une dernière chance pour me prendre les clochettes dans l'après-midi mais ce sera encore plus difficile que ce matin. Naruto, tu peux manger mais ne donnes rien aux deux autres. »

* * *

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'il est sage d'avoir confié Naruto à Kakashi san, Hokage sama ? Il se posera sûrement des questions en découvrant tous les jutsus et le niveau de Naruto. » questionna Iruka.

« Ca lui fera du bien de réfléchir un peu et puis ce n'est pas comme si personne ne pouvait découvrir qui tu es vraiment. » sourit Sandaime.

« N'aviez vous pas décidé de cacher mon niveau au reste du village ?! » répliqua Iruka.

« C'est pour te protéger que j'ai préféré garder sous silence ta puissance mais ce serait bien que les autres te reconnaissent à ta vraie valeur. » commenta Sandaime.

« C'est vrai que les juunins me regardent de haut mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas que je pourrais les écraser si je le voulais. » déclara Iruka.

« C'est vrai mais tu pourrais te faire des amis parmi eux si tu avais le même rang. » reprit Sandaime.

« J'y réfléchirais mais je ne vous promets rien. J'espère juste que mes anciens étudiants seront bien traités avec leurs nouveaux sensei. » sourit Iruka avant de saluer le 3ème Hokage puis de partir.

* * *

Naruto utilisa tous ses sens et quand il fut certain que Kakashi sensei ne se trouvait plus dans les parages, il présenta son bento aux deux ninjas attachés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naruto ? Kakashi sensei t'a dit de ne pas… » commença Sakura avant de se taire lorsque son ventre se mit à faire du bruit.

« C'est bon, j'ai mangé encore plus que d'habitude ce matin alors je peux vous laisser ça…en plus, c'est vraiment mauvais à côté de la nourriture de nii-san. » commenta Naruto.

_Et dire que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ces bentos._ bouda le ninja aux cheveux argentés, caché derrière un arbre.

« Mange Sakura, nous devrons travailler en équipe pour récupérer ces clochettes et nous ne pourrons pas le faire le ventre vide. » ajouta Sasuke.

« Je…vous avez raison…merci Naruto. » sourit Sakura.

« Bande de petits malins ! Félicitation, vous êtes reçus ! » sourit Kakashi après être apparu dans un nuage de fumée, faisant sursauter les trois jeunes.

« Mais…comment ça se fait ? » demanda Sakura.

« Dans le monde des ninjas, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et transgressent les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais, ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont encore pires. » déclara Kakashi.

« Classe ! Loin d'être aussi classe que nii-san mais ça fera l'affaire. » sourit Naruto.

Kakashi secoua la tête en soupirant, de toute façon pour Naruto, il n'égalerait jamais Iruka sensei et ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment tant qu'il le voyait comme son sensei à présent.

* * *

« Iruka nii-san !!!!!!! J'ai réussi, je suis officiellement un genin de l'équipe 7 menée par Kakashi sensei. » s'exclama Naruto en sautant dans les bras de son frère, aussitôt que celui-ci fut rentré du bureau des missions.

« J'étais sûr que tu réussirais. Comment ça se passe avec tes équipiers ? » demanda Iruka.

« Sakura est belle mais elle ne fait que s'occuper de Sasuke, ça me dérange pas particulièrement mais elle ferait mieux de penser à s'entraîner plutôt que de lui courir après enfin c'est mon avis… » commença Naruto.

« Et si je ne t'avais pas aussi bien éduqué…je suis sûr que tu lui courrais après en ce moment pour avoir son attention. » se moqua Iruka, ignorant la moue du blond.

« Sasuke est plutôt fort dans son genre mais il sous-estime trop ses adversaires, il croit que je suis un débile alors il laisse tomber sa garde près de moi ; il est moins intelligent que Sakura mais beaucoup plus instinctif et tacticien. » ajouta Naruto.

« Je vois…et Kakashi sensei ? » questionna Iruka.

« A première vue, il paraît paresseux, empoté et pas très doué mais c'est un bon sensei, il se soucie de son équipe. » répondit Naruto.

« J'ai parlé avec les autres genins, il semblerait que vous soyez tombé sur de bons senseis cette année. » sourit Iruka.

« Qui étais le tien ? » demanda Naruto.

« Je suis entré dans une équipe de genins à 8 ans, peu de temps après l'attaque de Kyubi. J'ai été placé avec un membre de la branche principale des Hyuga, Saga Hyuuga et une fille appelée Anko Mitarashi. Notre sensei était Ibiki Morino, un juunin spécialisé dans la récolte d'informations, il nous a entraînés pendant un an et nous avons passé tous les trois le test de chuunin. Saga et Anko se sont fait éliminé au 2ème tour de l'épreuve finale mais une fille de Konoha, une de mes amies d'avant la mort de mes parents, s'est faite tuer lors du premier tour, j'étais furieux et c'est ce jour-là que le 3ème s'est vraiment rendu-compte du pouvoir qui était en moi, j'ai tué celui qui avait tué Mina en un seul coup et Saga, Anko et moi sommes passés chuunin. » raconta Iruka.

« Tes deux anciens coéquipiers sont toujours vivants ? » questionna Naruto.

« Bien sûr, Saga fait partie des Anbu et Anko est juunin. Naruto, il faut que je te raconte autre chose…avant l'arrivée d'Anko dans notre équipe, elle était entraînée par Orochimaru, l'un des sanins de la légende. Il lui a laissé une marque maudite avant de trahir le village à peu près au moment où Yondaime est devenu Hokage, il pratiquait des expériences sur des ninjas de Konoha en secret pour développer des techniques interdites. Quand elle nous a rejoint, elle avait 14 ans, Saga en avait 12 et moi 8 mais son regard était le même que le tien à l'époque, tout le village la détestait pour avoir été en contact avec un traître et ça nous a prit toute l'année pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était une kunoichi de Konoha et que tous ceux qui disaient le contraire étaient des idiots. Si je te raconte ça aujourd'hui c'est pour que tu fasses très attention, si jamais tu te trouves un jour devant cet homme, tue le sans aucune hésitation ou c'est lui qui te tueras. » expliqua Iruka.

« Anko…c'est la fille qui est venu quand tu as tué ces deux ninjas le jour de notre rencontre ? » questionna Naruto.

« Oui c'est elle. » sourit gentiment.

« Mais elle doit se demander pourquoi tu es encore chuunin si elle était dans la même équipe que toi. » commenta Naruto.

« Certains ninjas ne deviennent pas plus fort en vieillissant mais c'est très rare…elle a peut-être pensé que je faisais parti de ceux là. » déclara Iruka en haussant les épaules.

* * *

« Bien ! Ensuite, l'équipe 7 sous la direction de Kakashi ! Voyons voir quelles sont vos prochaines missions…hmm…d'abord, baby-sitting du petit-fils du doyen du village…ensuite, une course au village voisin, puis donner un coup de main à la récolte des pommes de terre… » commença l'Hokage.

« Ah non ! Pas question, ras-le-bol de ce genre de missions. Moi je veux faire quelque chose de plus palpitant. » l'interrompit Naruto.

Iruka pouffa légèrement à côté du Hokage, il était déjà étonné que Naruto ait patienté jusqu'ici avant de demander des missions plus intéressantes et rien que le fait de voir Kakashi ennuyé l'amusait.

« Puisque tu insistes tellement, je vais te donner une mission d'escorte, une mission de classe C. Si vous voulez bien entrer. » déclara Sandaime avant que n'entre un vieil homme, une bouteille de saké à la main.

« C'est quoi ça ? On doit escorter un alcoolique ? » grogna Naruto.

« Naruto ! » intervint Iruka.

Naruto rougit légèrement mais ne contesta pas, il n'avait pas été très poli avec l'homme, il salua rapidement son frère et ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en dehors de Konoha.

* * *

L'équipe était partie depuis quelques jours quand Iruka partit pour une mission de classe S en compagnie de deux juunins, Kurenai sensei et Genma et d'un anbu. Il portait un masque complètement noir avec des lisérés bleus nuit le traversant en partant du haut, tels des éclairs bleus.

« Les ennemis se trouvent à deux kilomètres au nord-ouest. » déclara l'anbu.

Les ninjas se mirent en route vers cette direction et découvrirent un camp d'une quinzaine de ninjas de Kiri no kuni, se préparant apparemment à attaquer le petit village à proximité.

« Aoi (nom de code d'Iruka), tu t'occuperas des cinq ninjas près du feu ; Kurenai, Genma, vous prendrez les cinq près de la tente et je m'occuperais des cinq autres. Prêts ? Allez-y ! »

Iruka lança plusieurs shuriken qu'il multiplia en un temps record par 20 grâce à une technique du 3ème, les ninjas furent presque tous touchés et Iruka se rendit rapidement compte que ceux dont ils s'occupaient devaient être juste un peu plus fort que des chuunins. Il trancha la gorge de trois d'entre avant d'immobiliser les deux autres grâce au piège qu'il avait posé puis de lancer ses shurikens, il tua les deux ninjas immobilisés et se tourna pour voir comment les autres s'en tiraient. Il dut courir à toute vitesse quand il aperçut un ninja dont l'anbu n'avait pas prévu la présence apparaître et lancé un jutsu dévastateur vers Kurenai, qui était de dos et s'occupait déjà de deux ninjas. Il se plaça entre elle et l'attaque, qu'il se prit de plein fouet, brisant son masque et lui entaillant profondément le ventre, atterrissant de plein fouet contre un arbre. Ses cheveux étaient à présent détachés et ses eux aussi rouges que le sang, il arrêta le flot de sang de son ventre et déclencha l'une de ses techniques les plus dangereuses.

**« Poison Fog** **no jutsu ! » ****(brouillard empoisonné !)**

Il guida son brouillard de telle sorte qu'il évite certains chakras et un par un tous les ninjas ennemis encore vivants tombèrent raides morts, leur corps complètement desséché. Il rappela ensuite son brouillard et se posa contre un arbre en posant sa main sur son ventre, il ne devait pas refermer sa blessure tant qu'il y avait du poison à l'intérieur.

« Iruka ? » s'exclama l'anbu.

« Ca faisait longtemps, hein, Saga ? » sourit Iruka.

« Toujours prêt à jouer le sauveur. » ricana Saga, prenant le corps de son ancien équipier dans ses bras malgré ses protestations.

« Je peux encore courir. » s'énerva Iruka.

« Peut-être mais ça ne ferait qu'accélérer la propagation du poison dans ton sang. » sourit sadiquement Saga en réaffirmant sa prise sur le corps du brun.

« Manipulateur. » souffla Iruka.

« Je dirais plutôt profiteur. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu combattre sérieusement. » commenta Saga.

« Tu ne m'as vu qu'une fois, pendant l'examen pour passer chuunin, tu te rappelles, quand tu as été éliminé au 2ème tour ? » se moqua gentiment Iruka.

« M'en parle même pas, rien que d'y penser je me demande comment j'ai pu être assez faible pour me faire battre par lui. » renifla Saga.

« Iruka sensei…tes yeux… » commença Kurenai.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit approprié pour parler de ça. » commenta Saga.

« Désolé. » marmonna Kurenai en moment où ils arrivaient au village.

Saga mena Iruka jusqu'à l'hôpital et le laissa entre les mains des médecins, lui promettant de revenir bientôt le voir.

* * *

« Dites sensei…est-ce que Sasuke va bien ? » demanda Sakura pour la 5ème fois quand ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital.

« Iruka nii-san ? » appela Naruto en apercevant son frère sourire dans les bras d'un anbu avant d'être confié aux médecins.

« Alors c'est toi Naruto ? » demanda l'anbu après avoir entendu le blond.

« Oui…est-ce que nii-san va s'en sortir ? » questionna Naruto.

« Evidemment, ce n'était qu'un petit empoisonnement, rien de plus. » sourit l'anbu derrière son masque.

« Ca me paraît étrange que nii-san ait été blessé mais pas vous. » commenta Naruto, s'attirant un soupir de Kakashi.

« Désolé pour lui, il est inquiet. » dit Kakashi en posant Sasuke sur un lit, rapidement emmené par les médecins.

« Non il a raison, Iruka a été blessé en protégeant Kurenai sensei pendant une mission, sans lui, elle serait sans doute morte. » déclara l'anbu.

« L'explication est déjà plus plausible. Si vous l'avez vu sans son masque, ça veut dire que… » commença Naruto avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

« …qu'il vient de passer juunin. » acheva le 3ème avec un grand sourire.

« Juunin ? Mais il n'a même pas passé d'examen. » commenta Kakashi.

« C'est pas comme s'il en avait besoin, il fait des missions de rang S depuis qu'il a 14 ans. » expliqua Sandaime.

Heureusement que Kakashi portait un masque parce qu'on l'aurait sûrement vu la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc autrement.

« Alors les deux ninjas il y a 3 ans, c'était bien des ninjas de niveau A du Bingo Book ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Le livre ne se trompe jamais. » sourit gentiment Sandaime en conduisant Naruto vers la chambre d'Iruka.

* * *

« Comment tu vas nii-san ? » demanda Naruto en entrant dans la chambre d'Iruka sans même avoir frappé.

« Bien, les médecins ont retiré le poison et j'ai refermé ma blessure, j'avais pas spécialement envie d'avoir une cicatrice. » sourit Iruka.

« Ton pouvoir de guérison vient d'où ? » questionna Naruto en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« De la famille de ma mère, elle venait du pays des nuages. » répondit Iruka.

« Et la mission ? » interrogea Sandaime en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

« Effectuée. Alors, et ta mission Naruto ? » demanda Iruka.

« On a rencontré quelques difficultés, Kakashi sensei a battu Zabuza mais il a du tuer Haku, Sasuke a été blessé et Zabuza a tué un homme appelé Gato avant de mourir. Tous les gens du village sont venus avec nous pour chasser les derniers hommes de Gato et Tazuna peut continuer de construire son pont maintenant. » résuma Naruto.

« Tu as été blessé ? » questionna Iruka.

« Légèrement mais tout est déjà guéri maintenant. » sourit Naruto.

« Tu guéris peut-être même plus vite que moi. » rigola Iruka.

« Iruka…à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es un juunin de Konoha. » déclara Sandaime.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Reviews please!!!**


End file.
